What About Me?
by ffx2fan
Summary: I guess you could call it a memoir of Paine's life from age 6. R&R and please enjoy.


Disclaimer: Don't own nuthin' in this here story.

_I guess I can say…life sucks. What was my role? The girl with the big sword? The chic with the best comebacks and battle lines? The one who dared to be dirty without ever acting it? The only one of us with a truly sad story? Yeah, you could say that was me but you'd only be partly right. My life was so much more before I joined the Gullwings. Well, truly before I joined the Crimson Squad. That was my downfall, but we can talk about that later. This is my life and my story. And I swear, it'll be a good one. Ha. Well, better than the ones you've already heard. I suppose I should start with my childhood or what I can remember of it. I was born on August 18 and of course I had a mother and a father. My father died soon after I was born; at least that's what my mother told me. I never even knew his name. My mother was named Rosanna Delphis, which made me Paine Delphis. My mother said she named me Paine because of all it that she and my father went through. _

_Screech… screech… screech. That was the sound one would always hear when they would go the park. The swings were really the only pieces of equipment that worked. And my mother would always take me there even when I didn't want to go. She said it would make me happy all the time, but as I think back on it, I think it was for her benefit. We would normally arrive early enough to get a swing that she could push me on, I was only five after all. And if we didn't get there before they were all taken, we would sit at one of those round picnic tables with all sorts of junk and nasty garbage around and stuck to the bottom. I always hated them because I thought they would ruin my clothes but now I wish I could just return to those tables sitting in my mother's hug. Anyway, the 'accident' happened when I was six. I had started going to school and every day I would meet mom at the park. _"Be careful when you cross the street, okay." _She would always say that to me, after all what parent wouldn't. Well, they let school out a little early that day and I figured I'd be waiting for my mom at the park. But when I got there, I saw my mother injecting herself with drugs. I didn't know what that was back then, and when I asked she just said she was sort of sick and needed medicine. I always thought she seemed happy too much and now I know why. So on this particular day, we got the swing rather close to the bathrooms, and remember this park was secluded and being so early we were the only people there, or so we thought. Mom was pushing me and we were laughing but then when I went back, no one pushed me and I was the only one laughing. I turned around and my mother wasn't there. I tried to stop the swing and once it got low enough, I jumped off and looked for my mother because we were obviously playing hide and seek. I looked and looked but couldn't find her. Then I noticed the bathrooms. These bathrooms were never used and there was an iron bar door on the entrance that had been chained shut. The door was open. I went inside checking the girls' room. One stall, another and another. She wasn't there. Then I heard low moaning coming from the other side of the wall and I went to the boys' room and the moaning became louder. First stall, nothing. Second stall, nothing. Third stall… I opened the door smiling but that fell of very quickly. There in the third stall, four men were raping my mother. One man had his dick in her mouth, one man in her ass, and two, well, you know where they were, and one of them exited her, and grabbed me. I was vaginally raped at age seven. After the four of them got their full pleasure out of us, my mom wrapped her arms around me for the last time and said: _"I'm sorry. I love you. You're father is alive." _The men grabbed her, dressed me and beat me on a toilet. Then they took her and went through her clothes and found her drugs. They injected her with every last bit she had and led her to a nearby cliff that fell into a lake. These four men pushed her into the lake onto a pile of sharp rocks where she died instantly. When the body was found, the DNA of each of the men was found on her body, but not sperm. There was a piece of hair here and a bit of oil there. They were taken to court and I was one of the witnesses. They found no DNA on me, just a beat up body. The judge ruled that this entire episode was an accident. I had managed to break into the bathroom and slip on the floor busting my head on the toilet. My mother had gotten high and walked off the cliff. Those four men were set free while I was sent to therapy to deal with the tragic accident of my mother's death._

_The next four years of my life, were spent in therapy. _


End file.
